Another Opening, Another No Show
Another Opening, Another No Show is episode eight in season seven of Full House. It originally aired on November 2, 1993. Opening Teaser In the living room, Nicky and Alex are anxious to play with Jesse, but he doesn't have time to play with them, because he has to open The Smash Club tonight (see below), and he has to make sure his finances are in order. So he takes them over to a smaller table with their Play-Doh on it so they'll have something to play with while he's busy ("Here's your dough, play with it; hence the term 'Play-Doh'"). Michelle comes in and tells him he needs a "cookie break", but he tells her that he's too old for it, and he finished up the last package of Oreos at midnight, to which she shockingly asks, "Why didn't you wake me?!" He uses his printing calculator to show him what he thinks is the cost for running the Smash Club, and it comes up to $1.98. But obviously, it's way more than that! When Michelle sees that figure, she exclaims, "Wow! I can open up my own club with my tooth fairy money!" Jesse says that something's gone awry, and he opens up the printer on his calculator, only to find a huge chunk of Play-Doh in it, so he obviously pins the blames on the boys. But they (try to) play innocent, and needless to say, that doesn't sit well with him. Synopsis Jesse is ready to reopen The Smash Club, and Danny, Joey, Becky, D.J., Kimmy, Stephanie, and Michelle will be helping him at the club on this special night. Jesse is a bundle of raw nerves and wants absolutely nothing to go wrong, so he starts acting like a micro-manager, being cranky and bossy around everyone, reminding them not to touch his musical instruments and other equipment, and even telling them he can run things himself. Heeding that advice and hearing those words, they grant him his wish and leave. Not unexpectedly, more things go wrong than right, especially when Jesse and Kimmy end up locked in the Smash Club's storage room, where he takes Becky's advice and lets out a good scream to let out his stress. When they try to open the door, Kimmy pulls the doorknob, but it just comes out, and he believes that the family, as payback for how he treated them, played a prank on him. Danny, Joey, Becky, and the girls run The Smash Club the best they can, while they think that Jesse and Kimmy have not shown up yet. At that moment, Steve shows up and brings his college friends along. Danny's coffeemaker gives him trouble (especially with an Italian instruction manual), and Joey's comedy isn't making anyone laugh. With customers constantly complaining about the long wait times for their food and drinks, Becky rallies the troops (see Trivia), and she asks Stephanie and Michelle to take Kimmy's place as D.J.'s co-waitresses. Suddenly, the coffeemaker starts working properly. Becky asks Danny how he got it to work, and Joey remarks that Danny "made an offer it couldn't refuse" (see Trivia). Back in the storage room, Kimmy and Jesse use every means available to get any kind of "help!" available. During that time, both even found that "Smush Club" was written on the napkins...and it was a result of the handwriting on the order form, which Jesse blames on one of Joey's "Yogi Bear" pens! Kimmy helps Jesse realize that he was wrong to be cranky around everyone and that he shouldn't have micromanaged at all. She even notes his remark about her "clown-look" uniform really hurt her feelings (thus eliciting groans from the studio audience). As the inspirational music plays, this makes him realize that if he wants to be a good boss, that he should treat his employees the way they would treat him. By climbing out from the top, Jesse and Kimmy free themselves from the storage room, and the club has a fairly successful grand opening, with the help of a band made up of triplets named Renee, Esther, and Martha (R.E.M., see Trivia), which at first elicits boos from the crowd, especially Steve's friends. Then they start dancing on the new disco floor, as everyone still wonders where Jesse is. But wonder no more, as they see him spinning on the disco ball hanging from the ceiling, which slowly lowers itself down, allowing Jesse to get off safely before raising itself back up, much to the applause of the crowd (and audience). At home (as more inspirational music plays), Jesse apologizes for the way he treated them, and again, has realized the classic proverb of "Treat others the way you want to be treated". And even better, he realizes what Kimmy told him that night, and they hug, to which Stephanie says, "We've lost him to 'the dark side'" (see Trivia). Because of his attitude changes, it was a successful night after all – a night that has tired everyone out... except for Danny. So much so that he has brought out some games for them to play, but they are too tired to play (especially with Michelle sleeping on the stairs), so they go off to get some shut-eye while Danny plays Twister all by himself (much to the audience's laughter and applause as the EP credits appear). Guest stars * (Eadie, Elena, and Milly) appear as the guest musical group "R.E.M." * plays Elliott Warner (he is known for many things: a speechwriter for American presidents, playing a teacher in the 1986 movie , host of , eye drop commercials, Republican/conservative political commentator) Trivia *The only episode since their debut in which Nicky and Alex do not appear in the main part of the episode (see Opening Teaser) *The episode title is a play on "Another Opening, Another Show", a song from the Tony Award-winning musical Kiss Me, Kate *When Joey books "R.E.M.", he thinks it is the popular 1980s–2000s rock band of the same name ("Losing My Religion"), but it turns out that it is the initials of the triplets' first names *Joey's remark that the coffeemaker made Danny "an offer it couldn't refuse" is a take on the well-known quote from *Stephanie's "dark side" remark is a reference to The Force used by Sith characters in the film series *In this episode, it is revealed that Becky was a volleyball player Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Season 7 episodes